La Clave
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Traduccion: El poder no siempre esta en los numeros. Cuando Edward y Bella llegan a casa de isla Esme. Bella debe encontrar una forma de mantener a su bebe. ¿Quien iba a pensar, que el menor de los Cullen tendría la voz mas fuerte en el asunto? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de crepúsculo pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de la autora: **La historia original pertenece a EsmeAnne5981, y tengo todo su permiso para hacer esta traducción.

**La Clave**

**Bella Cullen:**

Rosalie nos recogió a Edward y a mí en el aeropuerto. Él aún estaba en shock por mi embarazo, y para ser honesta yo también, y estaba empezando a asustarme. Sostuve su mano, con la esperanza de que todo se calmara. Los Cullen probablemente estarían tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

Me sentía culpable por colocar todo esto sobre ellos, pero Rosalie tenía razón, por este bebé valía la pena soportar cualquier dolor con el fin de tenerlo. Nunca pensé en ser madre, pero ahora que estaba pasando, quería serlo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba en la sala de estar a excepción de Esme, a la que no se veía por ningún lado, y Emmett, que nos esperaba en el porche. Sonriendo, me bajé del coche y Emmett me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ey, Bella, ¿rompieron la isla mientras estaban allí?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Ah eso está muy mal — se río Emmett, llenando el aire con sus risas. Luego colocó sus brazos alrededor de Rosalie llevándola a dentro, mientras que Edward me recogió y me cargo a través del umbral.

—Sabes que esto no es necesario—señalé—. Todavía puedo caminar.

Él se encogió de hombros y me colocó en el sofá del salón, antes de sentarse a mi lado con una expresión de piedra. Yo jugaba nerviosamente con mi anillo de bodas para evitar los ojos de mi nueva familia. Pero finalmente Carlisle habló:

—Bella, me gustaría... terminar con tu embarazo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Alice no puede ver tú futuro ahora que el feto está dentro de ti y no tenemos forma de saber qué va a pasar.

Rose rápidamente lo interrumpió:

—Carlisle, no podemos simplemente matarlo, ¡es solo un bebé!— su voz era dura y acusadora.

—Me preocupo por la seguridad de Bella—respondió Carlisle mirando a Rosalie—. No sé nada acerca de un... feto de este tipo—dijo antes de mirarme—. Bella sé que no quieres, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si me permitieras deshacerme de él—sus ojos eran muy compasivos, pero no fui capaz de obedecerlo.

Negué con la cabeza—Lo siento.

Los ojos de mi suegro se entristecieron y trato una vez más de convencerme:

—Bella, por favor. Esa cosa podría matarte, si tú mueres piensa en todo lo que Edward tendría que pasar—exclamó en voz baja, mientras sostenía mi mano.

Yo estaba casi lista para decir algo, pero una figura de olor dulce se interpuso entre Carlisle, Edward y yo, gruñó en voz baja pero esta no se movió. Era Esme, mi suegra. Carlisle la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mezclada con el amor que siempre tenía cuando la miraba.

Se miraron el uno al orto durante mucho tiempo, antes de que Esme finalmente hablara. Su voz era suave pero firme, igual que ella.

—Esa "cosa" _es_ un bebé, Carlisle—dijo. La habitación estaba en silencio, miré a mis hermanos y hermanas, y sus rostros estaban tensos. Sabía que Esme y Carlisle se amaban mucho, pero nunca me había tomado la molestia de preguntar si alguna vez pelearon o estaban en desacuerdo. Las expresiones de mis nuevos hermanos eran suficiente para decirme que esta era la primera vez.

—Esme, esa cos… bebé podría matar a Bella—dijo Carlisle en voz baja pero con firmeza, tomando suavemente su mano.

Ella retiró la mano—Pero ella quiere tenerlo. Déjala seguir adelante con su embarazo. Todos estaremos aquí para cuidar de ella.

Él frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás—Esme, ¿qué pasa si no puedo salvarla? Incluso si todos trabajamos para mantenerla con vida, puede que al final no sobreviva…

El rostro de Esme se contrajo de dolor, pero no era un dolor físico.

—¡Carlisle, no importa! ¡Quiero decir, sí importa y mucho, pero tú estás planeando quitar una vida, ese bebé está _vivo_!—su dedo apuntó a mi bebé, su voz se empezaba a romper en sollozos—Carlisle, yo daría _cualquier cosa_... por tener la oportunidad que ella tiene. _Por favor_, no le quites el bebé, te lo ruego—dijo Esme en voz baja, antes de mirar a Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que se siente, hijo mío. No hagas que Bella pase por lo mismo que Rosalie y yo— declaró antes de mirar al resto de la familia. A continuación salió de la habitación subiendo las escaleras, con el eco de sus tacones golpeando la madera resonando en la casa.

Miré a Carlisle, el cual estaba observando las escaleras con una mirada de angustia mientras veía a su esposa desaparecer, después bajó la vista a mí lentamente antes de volver su mirada a la de Edward.

Este rápidamente se levantó y gruñó:

—¡Por supuesto!—gritó saliendo de la casa bajando los escalones del porche, corriendo hacia el bosque. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba hacerle daño, pero este bebé era nuestro hijo, ¿cómo no iba yo a quererlo bastante como para querer protegerlo?

El calor de la discusión no se había calmado, pero estaba claro que Carlisle no me quitaría a mi bebé desde el momento en el que Esme había dado su opinión. Salí de la habitación, sabiendo que todo este estrés sería malo para el bebé, y subí las escaleras para buscar a Esme. Tenía que darle las gracias por todo lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca habría pensado que ella seria la clave para mantener a mi bebé con vida.

Cuando la encontré me detuve. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de Carlisle, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos mientras sollozaba en silencio. Con el ceño fruncido, llamé a la puerta. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto y dejó de llorar, estaba muy sorprendida.

—¡Bella!—exclamó mientras me miraba, pero casi al instante se compuso. Yo nunca habría sabido que estaba triste si no la hubiera visto hace dos segundos.

—Esme, ¿estás bien?—le pregunté al entrar en la habitación.

Ella sonrió suavemente y organizó algunos de los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio de Carlisle—Si querida, solo... es que Carlisle y yo no estamos en desacuerdo muy a menudo. Especialmente sobre algo de esta importancia, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Creo que Edward fue el único testigo de ello—dijo en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana, evitando mis ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunté, mientras me sentaba.

Ella frunció los labios y luego me dijo:

—Yo era una neófita, tenía solo unas pocas horas de edad, cuando me acordé de toda mi vida como ser humano. Recordé por qué había saltado del acantilado y solo quería saltar de nuevo. No creía que pudiera ser feliz otra vez, así que empecé a gritarle a Carlisle, acusándole de destruir cualquier forma de paz que podría haber tenido con la muerte. Afortunadamente esa fase solo duró un mes— dijo en voz baja y sonrió cuando Carlisle apareció de repente detrás de ella, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Aunque todavía me gustaría poder darte un hijo—dijo Carlisle en voz baja mientras la besaba en la sien.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente:

—Pero lo has hecho, me has dado cinco y Bella también se nos unió, por lo tanto son seis. Eso es mucho más de los que habría tenido como humana.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió dándole un beso suave en los labios, antes de mirarme:

— Edward está en la planta baja, quiere hablar contigo—me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y Esme se rió suavemente.

— Claro, está abajo—respondió ella, sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos, pero no se movió de sus brazos.

Me reí un poco—Voy—con mucho cuidado, me levanté y salí de la habitación, mirándolos por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Seguían enamorados de verdad, solo podía esperar que Edward y yo fuéramos también como ellos dentro de ochenta años. Aunque mis dudas eran mínimas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **La verdad me parece súper lindo que Esme haya sido quien salvo a Nessie

Muchas gracias a mi maravillosa Beta Cristina (Cris.P.C) eres la mejor gracias por ayudarme con la traducción… te quiero mucho.

Y también mil gracias a Mackenzie L por crear tan increíble banner.. eres maravillosa.. muchas gracias. Si quieren ver mejor el banner de la historia en mi perfil se encuentra el link.

Besos espero que les haya gustado..


End file.
